That's Saying Something
by beccaxbankai
Summary: Tony's been making some tempting offers on this trip to Russia...but what will come of them? Basically, what I think should have happened in season 1 episode 6. man on man so if you don't like, don't read. Rated for sex ;


_So my friend and I just started watching the original UK Skins about a week ago. We are now officially on season three and completely hooked. Personally I loved the first generation 1000% better than the second, nothing against them. First Skins story, takes place in season 1 episode 6 "Maxxie & Anwar". Hope you enjoy._

Maxxie found himself completely and utterly confused while in Russia for the class trip. _What was with Tony?_ Was he serious about giving Maxxie head or was he fucking with him? _But Tony is straight. _Maxxie had to remind himself of this every time he saw his extremely fit friend. _Tony isn't a cock whore. He fucks whores. _

The trip became even crazier when Anwar and Maxxie fought and stopped speaking. Then, Anwar went off to save some Russian girl, somehow managing to drag Sid along with him. Problems arose when the girl's husband chased Sid back to where they were staying and held a gun to Anwar's head. Maxxie, being drunk on Russian vodka, wrestled the gun from the crazy Russian and was saved by military officers Michelle and Jal had picked up at a local bar before the man could blow his brains out with a hand gun. Mind you, all of this had taken place without any spliff because Sid was incapable of shitting out the drugs.

And yet, after all of this crazy, unimaginable shit, Maxxie would still be shocked if Tony actually gave him head. The thought alone was enough to turn the blonde on. He had felt the brunette's soft lips pressed to his own on this trip already and wanted nothing more than to feel them all over the rest of his body.

After talking to Anwar, and really not resolving anything, Maxxie returned to the room he and Tony were sharing to find Tony standing by the window and Michelle passed out drunk in Tony's bed.

"Hey. Tina," Tony smirked as Maxxie sat down on his bed wearily.

"Shut up," Maxxie spat half heartedly.

"Poor girl's totally out of it," Tony changed the subject, gesturing to Michelle laying on the bed. "She's completely wasted."

"Tony," Maxxie began, standing up and walking over to Tony, "you got to stop fucking around."

"Shhhhh," Tony put a finger to his lips. "I'll do you." *****

With that, Tony pulled his shirt over his head and pressed his lips to Maxxie's for the second time this trip. He then proceeded to slip Maxxie's shirt off over his head, the blonde's hat coming off as well, and pressed his lips to Maxxie's once again. Tony began trailing kisses down Maxxie's neck and chest, pausing to tease each nipple with his lips. Kissing and nipping at Maxxie's stomach, Tony knelt down and unzipped the blonde's jeans, pushing them to the floor. He then freed his friend's cock from its confinement and began licking up the shaft.

"Tony," the brunette was stopped by Maxxie and brought to his feet. "We've finally found something you're not actually good at."

"What?" Tony questioned, shocked. For the first blowjob he'd ever given, Tony didn't think he was doing that badly. He was just doing what he remembered liking from the blowjob's he'd received from various girls.

Maxxie pulled his pants up, winking at Tony as he zipped up his fly. Stopping Tony from continuing was by far the single fucking hardest thing he had ever done, but there was no way in hell he was letting Tony know that.

"Goodnight Tony. I'll find somewhere else to sleep." Smirking, Maxxie strut, yes _strut_, out of the bedroom, rounded the corner in the hallway, and leaned against the wall, hidden in the shadows, arms crossed. Not even five minutes had passed before a fully clothed Tony dashed around the corner. Spotting Maxxie, he pinned the shorter blonde against the wall, pressing their lips together in a heated, needy kiss.

"Thank fucking goodness you followed me out here. I felt weird with Michelle passed out in there." Maxxie panted, his breath hitching as Tony attacked his neck with soft lips.

"I would _hope _that by now I could pick up subtle hints like that one. I'm not Sid after all." Maxxie chuckled at this, but it turned into a loud moan as Tony found, and sucked, his weak spot and simultaneously brushed a hand over one of Maxxie's rosy buds. "Fuck Maxxie, too loud. Not here," Tony growled, cutting the blonde's moan off by kissing him hard on the lips. He then grabbed Maxxie's hand and led him down the stairs and out the back door to a shed he had noticed earlier. From the noises Maxxie had made from just kissing, Tony knew an empty bedroom would be no good for tonight. The shed turned out to be the perfect place for the night's events. All that was there was some extra wood for the fire stacked against the wall and an empty wooden table in the middle of the floor. The door was barely closed before Tony had thrown Maxxie down on the table, attacking his lips once more.

"Bloody fucking hell Tony," Maxxie groaned, Tony's hand now rubbing the blonde's hardness through his jeans. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually a fucking homo."

"But you and I know I like pussy too much," Tony laughed shakily, trying to control himself. The truth was that Tony realized he may be lying. Maxxie was by far the most vocal of Tony's shags…and the noises coming out of that boy's mouth were going straight to Tony's cock. He clumsily undid Maxxie's belt and slipped his jeans off. Maxxie's sexy briefs soon followed. After a quick kiss to the head of Maxxie's cock Tony kissed, licked and nipped his way up the blonde's stomach and chest, eliciting breathy moans and whimpers.

Maxxie thought it highly unfair that he was stark naked and Tony was fully clothed, so he pulled the brunette's shirt off as Tony flicked a nipple with his tongue. "Fucking shit!" Maxxie hissed, and Tony stopped what he was doing, fearing he had done something wrong. "Don't…stop…you fucking…bloody…wanker," Maxxie glared up at Tony with eyes glazed over in purely animalistic lust. That was all the motivation Tony needed before he was naked in seconds and back on the table straddling, and heatedly kissing, Maxxie. Maxxie moaned and drank in the sight on his naked soon-to-be lover. Tony had certainly been blessed, but Maxxie had had a feeling he was ever since the blonde had noticed how big Tony's feet were. It came as no surprise because Tony is just, well, fucking bloody perfect. This was going to be fucking amazing and Maxxie began moaning and screaming even louder at the mere thought of what was to come.

Tony started to spread the blonde's legs, but Maxxie put his hands on the taller boy's chest and pushed him back a little bit. "Fuck mate, you've got to prepare me before we get to that. Otherwise, I'll fucking tear."

"Well it's not like I've done this before exactly," Tony pointed out, blushing slightly at his foolishness. Rolling his eyes and smiling softly, Maxxie pushed the taller boy off of him completely and stood up. He leaned down to where his jeans had been discarded on the floor and took a small thing of lube out of the back pocket and lubed three of his fingers.

"Had you been planning on having fun night?" Tony asked, a signature Tony smirk on his face.

"Don't get cocky you wanker. I always carry this with me. Never can be too prepared." Sticking two fingers into his own entrance, Maxxie groaned loudly at the immediate pleasure and began scissoring them.

"Bloody hell, doesn't that fucking hurt?" Tony asked, watching as the blonde added a third finger.

"Tony, I'm used to bigger things being in me," Maxxie panted, stroking Tony's now fully erect cock as he pumped his fingers in and out faster. Tony just stared at the blonde bombshell in front of him. Nothing had ever turned the brunette on like the sight of Maxxie preparing himself, lost in the pleasure his own fingers were providing.

The next thing Maxxie knew, a tongue was tracing the underside of his cock from base to tip and then Tony was deep-throating him. "HOLY FUCKING BOLLOCKS! FUCKING SHIT! FUUUUCK!" Maxxie screamed. All comprehensible words and thoughts were lost after that. The blonde was utterly lost in the combined feeling of managing to brush his own prostate and Tony's tongue lapping at his hard cock. Maxxie began moaning and panting wantonly at the heavenly sensations. He'd died and done something really fucking wonderful in his lifetime because this was heaven, right? The sounds coming out of that fucking beautiful mouth were going straight to Tony's groin and causing him to moan around Maxxie's cock. The vibrations sent Maxxie over the edge. "Tony….nhhhggggg…gonna…ahhh…cuuuum…" he tried warning Tony, attempting to pull the brunette from him before he did so. However, Tony refused to stop and swallowed Maxxie's load in its entirety.

"Still think this is something I'm not bloody good at," Tony panted, with a slight blush still on his cheeks, and stood up to look down at Maxxie.

"Mmmmh…told you…uncomfortable with….Michelle….nghhh…sleeping there," the blonde gasped, still on a high from his orgasm and gave Tony a quick kiss. "Now fuck me already," he commanded, laying back down on the table and spreading his legs for Tony.

The brunette walked over to him, blushing even more than he had been mere seconds ago and looked into Maxxie's blue eyes with uncertainty and a little bit of fear. "Don't worry Tone. You aren't going to hurt me; I can take it."

"That's not it Maxxie. It's just…well…I've never done this before." Tony explained quietly, like he was embarrassed.

Maxxie leaned up to kiss Tony. "Don't worry, just go with it and do what feels natural." With that reassurance, Tony climbed back onto the table and positioned himself just outside of the blonde's entrance. With one sharp thrust he was sheathed fully inside of Maxxie.

"Oh fuckkkkkkkkk," Tony groaned softly. "You're so…fucking…tight …Maxxie."

"That's great and all Tony, but fucking start moving," Maxxie groaned, bucking his hips so that Tony would get the hint. The brunette began thrusting fast and hard into his lover's ass. "FUCKING HOLY MOTHER OF…SHIT…FUCKING BOLLOCKS… FASTER…YES! THERE, RIGHT FUCKING THERE! HARDER TONY, FUCK!" Maxxie started screaming and moaning roughly. He leaned up to kiss and nip at Tony's chest, being very careful to make sure there would be no tell-tale marks in the morning. Groaning, Tony kissed Maxxie passionately on the lips, shoving his tongue into Maxxie's mouth.

The blonde reached down and began pumping his neglected, and once again fully aroused, cock. Tony noticed this and swatted Maxxie's hand away, only to replace it with his own. "Mmmh…so fucking…fucking…GOOD!" Maxxie whimpered, Tony's thrusts becoming more sporadic as he neared release.

"Fuck!" With a final thrust, Tony released his seed into Maxxie who climaxed at the same time, splattering both their stomachs with cum. Tony pulled out and rolled off of Maxxie, to lay on the table next to him.

"So what did you think Tony? First time with a guy. How was it?" Maxxie asked sweetly, laying his head on Tony's chest.

"I'd say," Tony said looking down at Maxxie and gave one of his signature smirks, "that I don't want this to be a one-time deal." He leaned down and kissed Maxxie softly. "What do ya say, Maxxie? Why don't we keep this up when we get back home?"

"Tony, I say that I'd like nothing more," Maxxie sighed, snuggling up closer to Tony, burying his face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Tony threw his arm around Maxxie. Who would have known Maxxie was a cuddler? And who would have known that Tony enjoyed cuddling up with one of his best male mates…who happened to have just given him the fucking best shag of his life. For Tony Stonem…that was saying something.

_HOPE YOU LIKED! Please review, this may turn into an actual story as opposed to just a oneshot._

_* I don't know if this is exactly what Tony says, but I couldn't quite catch it and it works quite well for the story_


End file.
